Makimura
was a police officer, and Mika's elder brother who transformed into after his death, an Another Rider derived from Kamen Rider Ghost Ore Damashii. Character History In 2015, Makimura was on duty when his sister, Maki gave him a Bento box. Just after Maki left, several steel beams suddenly fell from above, and about to kill Mika if Uhr didn't appear and stopping time. Uhr proposes to form a contract with him, in order to save Mika and crown Makimura as the new King for Time Jackers. Out of sheer will alone, Makimura directly rejects Uhr’s proposal. Makimura declares that he will not work with an evil person like Uhr and that he’ll save Mika with his own power, much to Uhr disappointment and annoyance. Uhr decides to let Makimura do as he pleased as he resumes the time. Makimura then pushes Mika away and gets hit by the steel beams instead, fatally wounding him. However, seconds before his death, Uhr stops time once more, and forcefully inserts the Another Ghost ridewatch into Makimura, now a lifeless corpse, turning him into Another Ghost. In 2018, the uncontrolled Makimura was still continue on his rampage. With his Ghost ability to leviate and become invinsible, Sougo didn't stand a chance. Makimura was searched by Takeru and his friends in behalf of his sister's favor, but a night before Sougo encountered Makimura, they were stopped by Tsukasa as Decade Agito. Geiz also went to put a stop on Makimura, but defeated easily by Tsukasa with his Agito's disguised. On the second attempt of Geiz to defeat Makimura, Uhr stopped and told him that defeating Makimura would only lead to his ultimate demised as he was turned during his death which preventing on Geiz and the later Sougo to fight him seriously. Tsukasa back on aid again to defeat Sougo and Geiz, resulting Sougo turned into Ghost as his soul was about to be absorbed and thanked to Takeru's interference that Sougo still could be saved. Geiz rushed to 2015 to defeat Makimura as Ghost, only to be defeated again by Tsukasa as Decade Ghost alongside Makimura and had Tsukasa to nullify his Ghost Ridewatch. Sougo, with the help of Takeru back to 2015 to prevent the death of Makimura, but they failed to stop Uhr from transforming Makimura into Ghost. Sougo was supposed to have his soul back intact in his body separated again, but Sougo actually had the second purpose on intervering with the time so that Makimura could be defeated without killing him, as Uhr turned him when he was alive that time. Back to 2015 for the last time, Geiz and Sougo which still a ghost but had his body solidified fought Makimura after defeating Uhr and Ora on their Time Mazine brawl. The battle ended with Makimura was finally defeated by Sougo as Decade Ghost, by combining Decade Ridewatch he got from Geiz (which he was given by Tsukasa for unknown reason) and Ghost Ridewatch from Takeru. A year later, Makimura was attacked by Hiryu Kakogawa and had the residual energy of his Another Ghost powers taken from him offscreen, as Another Zi-O could already assume the form of Another Ghost. Forms Another Ghost *'Height:' 204.0 cm. *'Weight:' 96.0 kg. *'Creator:' Heure *'Year of Origin:' 2015. *'Position of year:' Back of his jacket. *'Name and position: '"GHOST";'' back in his jacket. ::'Powers and Abilities''' *'Soul Absorption': Another Ghost can extract human's soul out of their body and capture them in the eye-like symbol on his chest. Then he can release and absorb the stored souls to empower himself. *'Invisibility/Intangibility': Due to Another Ghost's host being dead, Another Ghost can make himself visible and solid at will. Another Ghost can also phase through solid objects and re-emerge elsewhere, usually from thin air. However, it seems that this ability can be negated by the Ghost Ridewatch. *'Parka Ghosts Summoning': Like Ghost, Another Ghost can summon any of the heroic Parka Ghosts to assist him in battle. *'"Gamma Commandos" Summoning': Like the Empowered Gamma, Another Ghost can summon multiple monsters that resemble Gamma Commandos. *'Omega Drive Rider Kick': Another Ghost can perform a dark version of Kamen Rider Ghost's Omega Drive Rider kick. Behind the Scenes Portrayal Makimura is portrayed by Naotaka Horiike. Notes *Similar to his "heroic counterpart", Takeru, Makimura is also dead and kept alive by the Transformation Device of his time; however, unlike his "heroic counterpart", he is still dead when his transformation ends. However in episode 14, Another Ghost is still spawned even though Makimura is not dead. **Makimura is the exact opposite to Takeru in that he unwillingly became Another Ghost to sustain his lifespan by devouring the souls of other people and will die if he's forced out of his transformation, whereas Takeru, who died and became Kamen Rider Ghost, willingly sets aside his objective of resurrecting himself back to life (i.e., choosing to revive Kanon Fukami back to her physical body) in order to teach others how to value their lives to the fullest. *Unlike the previous Another Rider's hosts, Makimura is the first and only one to ever refuse the favor from the Time Jackers and be able to notice that they are villains. **His unwilling transformation also excludes the hosts of Another Fourze/Faiz and Another Gaim as Makimura's will is pure enough to refuse, while the rest were gladly accepting even when they were initially forced to. *Alluding to Ghost's basic and upgraded forms being based on funeral, Another Ghost resembles a rotten cadaver. Appearances * Kamen Rider Zi-O **Episode 13: Ghost Hunter 2018 **Episode 14: GO! GO! Ghost 2015 See Also *Takeru Tenkuji - Original Kamen Rider Ghost *GhostArmor - The result of using the Ghost Ridewatch References Category:Another Riders Category:Zi-O Characters Category:Heisei Era Riders Category:Neo-Heisei Era Riders Category:Zi-O Riders Category:Ghost Monsters Category:Firefly Monsters Category:Grim Reaper Monsters Category:Kamen Riders Category:Police Category:Deceased Category:Antivillains